<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Coffee Rush by RaytheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730078">Midnight Coffee Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter'>RaytheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home to your hometown to write an article, you cross paths with your boyfriend whom you happen to ignore as you get pressured by your career.</p><p>Modern A/U <br/>Oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John "Soap" MacTavish/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Coffee Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not good at writing titles and it shows.</p><p>Hope you like this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THUD!</p><p>You softly slam your head on the desk as you stare blankly at the blinking cursor on your laptop. An article is due next week and you haven’t really started on anything yet. Your editor keeps on calling you earlier today on how she can’t work on last minute submissions. You assured her that yours won’t need that much editing and she trusts you with that, but still, a deadlines a deadline.</p><p> </p><p>Scanning your empty apartment room for ideas, you decide it’s best if you take this ordeal outside and look for open places to work on. Coincidentally, the local café “John’s brew” happens to open for 24 hours starting today. You feel uneasy at the name of the shop but that won’t stop you from your goals today.</p><p> </p><p>After a chilly midnight walk across the streets of your city, you finally make it to the shop, it looks like it can compete with the local Starbucks as its outer layout gives off the same vibe.</p><p>You push open the glass doors and the bell chimes from above you, this made the barista at the counter turn his head and greet you with a friendly smile. “Welcome to John’s Brew!”</p><p> </p><p>You stand just across the counter as you look up to view what the store has to offer while the barista waits patiently for your order. You order some fancy named coffee, wanting to try out why it has a star next to it’s name as the barista, who now you know goes by the name “Gary” based on his name tag, explains that it’s their best selling and unique blend coffee. He then passionately tells you how the coffee you chose is created by the owner of the shop and judging by the tone of his voice, he’s excited for you to try it for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Gary, here’s my card.” you reach out for your card and he cheerfully accepts it.</p><p> </p><p>“What name should this go by, Ms. L/N?” he asks readying his marker.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Y/N.” you say. Gary raises his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m sure I heard that name somewhere.” he dismisses his thoughts and writes your name on the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll you’re a barista, I’m sure you’ve heard a lot of names in your line of work.” you jokingly reply. It made him laugh as he gives your card back and you make your way to the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The music is soothing and the ambience is more than enough to keep you going, you pull out your laptop as you start typing ideas for your article.</p><p>Gary took the liberty of delivering you your drink saying “You looked very focused” and “There isn’t that much customers anyway” and you smiled at the service he’s done. He stays for a while insisting that he wants to witness your initial reaction as soon as you taste the coffee. So you slowly blow off the heat and took your first sip.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrows raised and your cheeks blushed as the warm beverage tickles your tastebuds a wave of nostalgia brings shivers down your spine.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, what do you think of this?” A shirtless man with a signature mohawk and scar on his left eye approaches you just as you get up of bed. You remember smiling at the view, his deep blue eyes pierce through yours as he excitedly offers a cup of coffee he claims to mix himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm! This tastes, well… something even I can’t describe! It’s good? delicious? heavenly maybe?” You giggle as he inches closer to you crawling up the bed and reaching on your face for a kiss, blindly reaching for the cup and putting in on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even the words from your thesaurus can’t describe?” He whispers as he pulls the kiss away, eyebrows wiggling. Your heart melts at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you the perfect word when I find it.” You giggle as you reach for his face and pull him to yours, as he softly crashes his body on you, rolling around the bed.</p><p>***</p><p>“Maam?” Gary taps your shoulder and you immediately flinch and turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” you laugh nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like you had a good time going on with that drink. We’re having a contest as to which word best describes it. If you want to submit your word, I’ll leave this pen and sticky note on your table.” he cheerfully explains as the door chimes, making him rush back to his counter.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. You thought to yourself. Of course it had to taste the same, even the name of the shop checks out. Your heart starts to thump louder and louder as you put the pieces together, you convince yourself it’s just the coffee, but then again the evidences never lie. John’s Brew, that exact taste, no word yet to describe it.</p><p> </p><p>You flinched as you turn to the heavy door slam to your left, just by the counter. A man, walks out of it wearing a very fit long sleeve tucked into business pants, you assume it’s the manager. Then again, you see him scratching his head, which happens to have a rather unique haircut. A mohawk. Holy Shit.</p><p>***</p><p>‘Congratulations Ms. Y/N L/N! You have been accepted on the writer program. Please report tomorrow for your orientation.’</p><p>The text read just as you wake up. Your face lit up in excitement as you squealed like a kid. Your life would change for the better.</p><p> </p><p>A very wet John MacTavish popped out of the bathroom, his face was full of worry as he quickly wrapped himself with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?! Something out to get ya?” He asked, a bar of soap on is arms ready to throw to the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got accepted!” you squealed excitedly at him, hugged him thight not minding how wet he was. He slowly wrapped his arms around you and you felt that you’re the only one excited about this news.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats. But what about your life here? What about me?” he muttered, his facial expressions dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll work it out? It isn’t that far, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll work it out”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now John, I have articles due.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too exhausted for today, John”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I fell asleep.”</p><p>***</p><p>The loud growl of your stomach shocked you back to reality. Come to think of it, it’s already 2 in the morning and you’re almost through with your article. A muffin won’t be that much of a distraction. You turn to the counter and see John catering to a lady on a bright red dress. She probably came from a club and now trying to sober up with a coffee. You pretend to type on your keyboard but secretly view the event from the corner of your eye. They are laughing and he escorted her as she is walking tipsily to the sofa. They exchange some words you barely make out and can’t help but feel rage bubbling inside you. But then again, you don’t have the slightest audacity to do so. You slowly ignored him while focusing on your job. You left his messages on read and calls on voicemail. You feel guilt rushing through you. Out of impulsive emotions, you quickly decide to finish the article home as you grab your laptop and coffee and rush to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma'am! You left your sticky note.” John’s voice echoes across the shop. This made the few notable customers look at the both of us in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly turn back to him leaning on the counter, his elbows resting on the counter looking at you, he knows what he’s up to. You remember telling him to stop flexing his biceps in front of you in public. It’s kind of an inside joke for the two of you and he seems to remember it all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“Your word. For the contest.” he points out to the bulletin board of sticky notes on the other side of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“I… can’t think of anything yet…” you stammer as you exit the door, walking as fast as you can away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, wait!” he quickly grabs your arm. You almost expect that he’d do this even after all those times.</p><p> </p><p>“John I-” you quicky turn to him, hot tears start forming on your eyes as he pulls you close to his warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’ve been very busy… I know.” He mutters as you sniffle on his chest, smelling his musk that never changed even after all these months.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your most recent award, you know. Article of the month, and the month before that and that one time you wrote about the wildlife in Africa…” he trails off while rubbing your back as more tears fell from your eyes. He’d been watching your career grow, even after all this time. It somehow feels you don’t deserve him. And you believe you really don’t.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, you looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” you croak.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry, Y/N? You met someone else out there?” he asks. Then again, you both didn’t really have a proper conclusion to your relationship. You initially felt like you were slowly drifting away from each other as your careers grew, but here he is, having the same sparkle in his eyes as when you last saw each other.</p><p> </p><p>“No… but, it’s been very long and I have been ignoring you… breaking my promi-” He suddenly pulls you close and kisses your lips, you deny him at first but you slowly grip his arms and let him have access to your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Longing is the only feeling you both feel right now as you slowly kiss back and respond to his mouth. His kiss gives you assurance that even after all this time he yearns for you to come back, his assurance that you did what you had to do to get where you are now even at the cost of completely shutting him out. But of course you weren’t, you also long for him every single day, but life has to keep going, and you believed that he’d found someone else after all those times. But this moment made you feel wrong about him, and it’s now your chance to get things right between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I always assumed you’re still my girlfriend.” he smirks. He is true though, there was neither a formal nor informal break up effort on both sides, just indifference due to many reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I assumed you looked for someone else… and I’m to shy to ask how things have been…” you croak, trying not to cry again. You realize your stupidity once more, but he wipes off your tear with his thumb and lifts your chin up to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You still owe me a word, you know.” he jokes as he walks you back to the cafe, arm wrapped around your shoulder. As soon as you both enter the door, Gary greets his boss while mopping the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You were right boss, she is pretty!” The barista smiles and gives John a thumbs up to which he replies,</p><p>“Guess I’ll be back in my office doing paperwork, Gary. You take charge here okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain!” he jokingly salutes and continues his work.</p><p> </p><p>“You done with that article?” he asks, a tone of concern in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost..” you reply shyly. You still can’t digest everything that happened so far, but your heart keeps on thumping and your mind’s been trying to scream something to you.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I could use some company while I do some paperwork…” the trails off, the tone in his voice shifted into something you felt excited about. Something along those words mixed with that accent sends flutters across your insides.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d want me to…” you reply as he opens his office door letting you in. It was a small office a sofa just beside the door, two chairs infront of a large office desk filled with scattered papers, ledgers and journals. He quickly folds his laptop and puts it in his bag as you take off your coat, admiring the view. Plaques, certificates and awards plaster across the walls, along with pictures of his staff calendar schedules and some other things scribbled across the whiteboard. He offers his hand and you give him your coat, only to be pinned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I missed you so fucking much.” He breathes as you stare at his cold blue eyes blazing with desire, you know full well where this is going and you have no objections. You wished for this to happen as soon as your plane touched the city.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to form any words, you quickly pucker your lips, signaling him to move closer and kiss you. Now that you’re both alone, his kisses felt much more intimate, needier and his tongue explored every possible area he could. You hear the door lock itself and his hand slowly caresses your ass through the tight jeans you’re wearing, pressing himself so you could feel the tension growing beneath his slacks. You slowly slide your hand through it and earned yourself a chuckle from him, as he moves his lips below your ear and around your neck, hearing each smack of his lip and sniff of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a soft moan as you feel overwhelmed on what he does to your body, you couldn’t focus on what’s going on, your hands rubbing his hard crotch, his hands softly caressing your ass or his mouth doing wonders around your neck. He continues to do this until your pants and whines become erratic and fast and stops just at the right time for you to catch your breath.</p><p> </p><p>You open your eyes to him, who seems to be enjoying your reunion, a sexy smirk across his face. You let out a smile whist still panting, and he seems to like what he sees, letting a soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that look on you. You’re up to something..” He recalls as you push him to the sofa to his side, straddling on his crotch as you unbutton his long sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>He grunts as soon as he plops on the sofa and groans as soon as you slowly wiggle your ass on top of him. You could clearly see the building frustration in his face as well as in his jeans.</p><p>You quickly undone seven buttons as he quickly tosses it somewhere and viewed his muscular physique as you sit on him. He became hairier and you find it very sexy, trailing your hand down his body, all while staring at him as seductive as you can. He smiles at the gesture as you slowly unbutton your shirt, never breaking eye contact, until he can’t resist anymore and got up from the sofa. He lifts you down and you stand on the floor as he works your way to slide off your jeans. He quickly buried his face on your pussy as soon as he sees it and devours it like a hungry wolf. He never dissappoints as the feeling made you shudder, grabbing onto what’s left of his hair in excitement. This goes on up until you softly pull his head out and move to unbuckle his belt, sliding his slacks all the way down as his cock springs free as soon as you take his boxers off.</p><p> </p><p>You stare at him as you slowly jerk your hand around his cock, his eyes almost in a trance, as you teasingly kiss the tip, which was slowly oozing of precum. He grabs your hair and tucks it behind your ear as you slowly swallow his cock, giving him a blowjob that you’ve always imagined of giving him when you meet again. You’re tongue slowly swirling around his length, feeling every vein and skin around it. You countinued mixing it up with your hand and mouth until he groans in anticipation and pulls you out of him.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly gets up and shoves all his paperwork away from his desk and carries you to it, spreading your legs as he slowly pushes his tip on your opening.</p><p> </p><p>You whimper at the first entrance, it felt different than usual, maybe because it’s been quite a while since you to have done it, but that didn’t stop the both of you from continuing. His eyes mesmerize you as he slowly picks up his rhythm, you can see his chest muscles bounce as he thrusts himself deep in you. He slowly rubs the upper area of your pussy as he thrusts, giving you a sensation that makes you wanna scream in pleasure. But given the circumstances, you only let out small gasps and whimpers. However, his grunts and moans are also getting louder, so you decide to let loose and follow his volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” You whimper as he continues his fast pace as evidenced by the loud slapping noises. He quickly flips you to the desk and continues to fuck you from behind. Each thrust felt like the desk is inching closer to the wall, you didn’t protest as you loved the sensation, how your walls clench as his warm cock slides in and out of you. You feel his motions change and you know full well what that means, you moan softly signaling him thay you’re also almost there as he makes his final thrusts and shoots his warm load inside you, feeling the rush of his cum drip as he pulls his cock out.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls you up and reaches for a kiss, a long yet intimate one as you both use the language of kiss to assure that you’ll still be the same way no matter how distant it may be.</p><p> </p><p>“See you after my shift?” he murmurs as he puts on his clothes, now all wrinkly and messy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” you smile reaching for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After preparing to go home, you quickly grab a pen and wrote the word you describe the drink, plaster it on the board and make your way out of the café.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>